Happy Crapentine's Day!
by spacepixie87
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Ginny eagerly awaits Harry to make his move, however, when she finds Harry has his eyes on someone else. But someone in the shadows likes her...who could it be? A certain dorky, photographer maybe? ~*FINISHED*~
1. I've Grown Up Dammit!

Happy Crapentine's Day.
    
    Disclaimer: I don't own anything...well, maybe the computer. no, wait! *in a
    
    defeated voice* the computer's my parents. Well anyway, i wrote this story
    
    some where around Valentine's Day because i was bored and-and OH ALRIGHT! i
    
    was single and bitter. Actually, it was supposed to be a sad fic but i
    
    decided half-way through that it should be a drama/humor. I won't keep you
    
    waiting any longer now. Remember, exits to your left and please don't forget
    
    to review!
    
     Chapter 1: I've Grown Up
    
    Dammit!
    
     'Five more beads left...there done!' though Ginny Weasley. She placed
    
    the necklace on her yellow and scarlet bedspread. Sitting cross-legged she
    
    stared down at her handy-work. A necklace composed of gold and scarlet glass
    
    beads with a small golden snitch pendant. She looked up at her calendar, it
    
    was the eleventh of February which meant that Valentine's Day was almost
    
    here. She smiled and put the necklace in her pocket, picked up her books and
    
    went to class. Walking down the hallway, she spotted Hermione standing on
    
    the side of the hall in the arms of Dean Thomas. 'Last week it was seamus
    
    Finnigan.' though Ginny slightly annoyed. She walked on furiously and
    
    slammed into someone. Ginny looked up and saw the boy she'd been in love
    
    with since that day at Platform nine and three quarters, Harry Potter. She
    
    stared intently at his brilliant green eyes, his unkept hair, his adorable
    
    lob-sided smile and his lightening shaped scar. Ginny blushed four shades
    
    redder than her growing mid-waist length hair. Harry stretched out his hand
    
    to Ginny who took it.
    
     "You alright, Ginny? Took a nasty spill, you did." asked Harry picking
    
    up his and Ginny's books.
    
     "Ummm...err-Yeah, I'm fine. The question is...uhhh-um...are you
    
    alright?" , squeaked Ginny shyly.
    
     "Of course I'm fine, after all, I'm not the one who fell, right?"
    
     "Right...well...(heh) um...hmmm...bye!" said Ginny as she immediately
    
    bolted from the hallway, leaving Harry bewildered. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!
    
    That was sooo dumb of me! The question is are you alright?! What the hell
    
    was I thinking?!' thought Ginny angrily in class as she banged her head
    
    repeatedly on the desk.
    
     "Keep that up and you'll have a nice looking dent on your forehead."
    
    commented someone jokingly.
    
     Ginny looked up to see her best friend, Colin Creevy.
    
     "What's wrong, Gigi?" asked Colin, dark green eyes narrowing with
    
    concern. "Did that Harry ignore you again? Ugh! To think, I used to idolize
    
    that jerk!"
    
     "Stop! It wasn't that, I just don't know why Harry still sees me as a
    
    young, naïve little girl! I'm fifteen!!!" she whispered to Colin. Except
    
    she said I'm fifteen a little to loud causing Professor Snape to turning
    
    around.
    
     "I'm very glad you know how old you are, Ms. Weasley, but you certainly
    
    aren't acting it. Five points will be deducted from Griffindor." said Snape.
    
    A couple people in the class laughed and one (presumably a Slytherin)
    
    shouted out SPAZZ! which brought more laughs to the classroom.
    
     After dinner, Ginny walked slowly up to her common room. "Pucca" said
    
    Ginny in a monotone. The portrait door swung open and she stomped sadly in
    
    the common room
    
    to see Dean and Hermione kissing madly. Hermione broke away from the many
    
    arms of Dean.
    
     "Hey Ginny!" she flashed Ginny her mega-watt smile.
    
     "Hi Hermy. Hi Dean."
    
     "Whaaaaa?" said Dean, half dazed and half drooling.
    
     "Ginny, you wanna go for some butter beers, I could sure use some!" asked
    
    Hermione.
    
     "Sure. Let me drop off my books first."
    
     The two girls went to the Three Broomsticks and had their butter beers.
    
    "...And I was like, hey! I went out with that guy too!" said Hermione who
    
    sounded like the bubbles popping inside her empty head.
    
     "Mm-hm...uh-huh Sure, whatever." said Ginny uninterested. They came back
    
    to find George and Fred rolling over the floor and laughing, joined with the
    
    rest of the common room. Neville had just ate a Canary Cream and sprouted
    
    yellow feathers. Hermione walked over to Dean and sat down next to him, he
    
    immediately put his arm around her, like if he didn't do it his world would
    
    crumble. Ginny turned away but caught a glimpse of Hermione winking to
    
    Lavender Brown, who was surprised but happy. Ginny sighed and walked to her
    
    room then plopped on to her bed. She pulled the warm blanket up to her chin
    
    and drifted off.
    
     The next late morning, Ginny walked cautiously though the halls to
    
    lunch. She didn't want to meet Harry like that again. While thinking about
    
    how embarrassed she was, she turned the corner and walked right into
    
    someone...


	2. Brand New Hermione Doll Harry Potter and...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot (finally I found 
    
    something of my own...*sobs*) Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sit
    
    down in the Disclaimers Lounge and wait for you to finish reading...*Draco
    
    walks in* Draco- A Cameo!?!?! That's all I get! This is what I get for
    
    sleeping with you!?!? Me-(whispering) They're reading this you know..shhhh.
    
    Draco-(blushes) Opps...*ahem* Never mind. Me-(pouts cutely) What? You don't
    
    think I was a good lay? Draco- You are, you sexy little- Me-(sing-song)
    
    People are stilling reading. Draco- Oh alright! Finish up here and I'll meet
    
    you in the Disclaimer's Lounge *winks* Me- Uhh...Don't forget to review
    
    this, I have to know at least some people out there like my
    
    material...BYE!*runs into lounge and slams door*
    
     Chapter 2 : A Brand New Hermione Granger, Harry Potter Doll
    
    and Batteries Sold Separately.
    
     " Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasel jr.", sneered Draco, "Why don't you
    
    watch where you're going?!"
    
     " C'mon Drake, she's not worth it, she's a Griffindor."
    
     "You're right Sieya, (a/n: Seiya's my own character..duh!...okay, okay.
    
    I'll let you get back to the story...*grabs bag of chips and plops back on
    
    to couch*) let's go." With that, Draco and raven-haired girl walked off hand
    
    in hand.
    
     "Slytherins..." muttered Ginny distastefully shaking her head. She found
    
    a seat next to Colin Creevy.
    
     Morning Gigi." Colin said yawning and running a hand through his blond
    
    locks. Ginny grumbled sleepily. "I take it you've had a shitty morning?" He
    
    quipped chuckling. Ginny continued to stare at her soup and crackers and
    
    grumble. Colin shrugged and then got up from his seat and said to
    
    Ginny," Look, it's Harry. Hey Harry over here!" Colin waved to his left.
    
    Ginny's head pricked up and with both hands started to smooth her flyaway
    
    red hair which resembled feathers from a phoenix."
    
     "Just kidding, but that did get your attention right?" laughed Colin
    
    while slightly choking on his pumpkin juice.
    
     Ginny playfully slapped Colin in the arm. "You ass, I can't believe
    
    you!" She stopped all of a sudden her bright and cheerful smile twisted into
    
    a painful, hurt frown. Entering the Great Hall holding hands was Hermione
    
    and the one who made Ginny's stomach flutter and her pulse quicken, Harry
    
    Potter. Ginny's jaw dropped. She rushed out of the busy room. Colin tried to
    
    go after her, but instead he couldn't move, he was hurt.
    
     The February wind bit at the student's cheeks and noses making them
    
    pink. A chilly breeze rushing passed Ginny making her hair live flames, the
    
    bright, blue eyes glared venomously at the two people sitting on the bench
    
    on the other side of grounds. Another loud, high-pitched laugh came from
    
    Hermione as she tossed her now sleek, brown hair back and stroked one hand
    
    on Harry's cheek. 'What a surprise, Hermione has new boyfriend, she has ever
    
    since those monstrosities bloomed from her bloody chest!' thought Ginny,
    
    livid. Suddenly, a hand came down on her shoulder. She half-expected it to
    
    be Harry, but she checked and he was over there with his arm around
    
    Hermione.
    
     "Gigi," murmured Colin softly in Ginny's ear, "are you alright?" He
    
    pulled Ginny closer to him to comfort her, but she moved back a couple
    
    inches uncomfortably. In the third year, Colin confessed to the crush he'd
    
    had on her since their first year, Ginny made her feelings clear that she
    
    just wanted to be friends. "C'mon Ginny, if Hermione's got him, he's not
    
    that great." Colin muttered bitterly. Ginny ignored this comment. "What a
    
    waste of gray matter," began Colin half-serious, "I guess the bigger your
    
    chest gets, the smaller your brain shrinks." Ginny smiled. "Aha! A smile!"
    
    Colin brushed a finger on Ginny's lips.
    
     "Please Colin." whispered Ginny pleading, she pulled away.
    
     "Ahem, sorry." blushed Colin," got caught up in the moment? he suggested.
    
     "It's okay, whatever. come walk me to class?" asked Ginny trying to
    
    forget what happened herself and breaking the awkward silence between them.
    
     "Uhh...sure." said Colin quickly, who also wanted to break the silence.
    
     They made their way to Ginny's history class. "Bye Flash." Ginny teased,
    
    referring to his love of photography.
    
     "Till dinner, babe." said Colin feeling comfortable enough to tease
    
    Ginny again.
    
     Ginny stood at the doorway. It was all too raw to see her love in the
    
    arms of an airhead slut.
    
     No one knew what happened over the summer but Hermione Granger was no
    
    longer the smart, caring friend Ginny knew, instead she was replaced with a
    
    loud, "fun", "out-going", "party" girl. Ginny shuddered in disgust
    
    remembering that day at King's Cross when she saw Hermione in a pair of
    
    flare jeans that fit like a second skin, a purple belly top with a plunging
    
    neck line, she had her nose and belly button pierced. Her hair was no longer
    
    brown and bushy but mahogany and sleek, it fell in lustrous waves down her
    
    back, even her eyes looked somewhat different, they were the color of
    
    chocolate and caramel swirls. Ginny stopped, 'Am I jealous of Hermione?!?'
    
    she thought in disbelief.


	3. Christ Alive! If I'm dreaming, don't wak...

Disclaimer: J.K Rowlings owns Harry Potter not me...(sadly I've 
    
    something else I don't own...man, I suck.)
    
    Well, I hope you've enjoyed what I have posted so far. Don't forget to
    
    REVIEW!!! *Draggy walks in*(she's one of my best friends and writes for
    
    Yu-Gi-Oh! She was also mentioned in one of my unposted fics) Nightshade -
    
    Hey Draggy, what are you doing here? Draggy - Hey
    
    Nightshade...uhh.I...don't...know. I ventured to the Yu-Gi-Oh! headquarters
    
    to post my fic and got lost. I followed this corridor and it lead me here.
    
    Umm...by the way, where is here, anyway? Nightshade - This is my fic!...Hmmm
    
    what are the odds? *Nightshade shrugs*
    
     Christ Alive! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me!! DON'T WAKE ME!!!
    
     Just then, someone tapped on her shoulder. She spun around to see the
    
    whole class standing behind her in the doorway waiting to get in. "Oops!
    
    Sorry." said Ginny in a light whisper with somewhat of a pink glaze on her
    
    cheeks. She went on the rest of the afternoon alright and the though of her
    
    being her jealous of Hermione fleeted away like a bad dream. At dinner,
    
    Ginny watch as Hermione, Parvati and Lavender walked in arms linked, best
    
    friends. Hermione sat with Harry, Parvati went to Ron and Lavender went to
    
    Seamus. Dean Thomas sat a couple inches away from them on his own. Sat like
    
    a lump, a sad lump. Hermione and Ginny weren't friends anymore and Ginny
    
    knew this. Hermione would make plans with her if she wasn't doing anything
    
    or anyone else. Kind of like a person to kill some time with, a substitute
    
    friend, a substitute like Dean and all the other boys Hermione has dated.
    
    Ginny felt sorry for him, turns out he liked Hermione a great deal and after
    
    a one week relationship, she chucked him. Feeling no appetite what so ever
    
    she bid Colin good-bye and went to her common room. It was empty so she
    
    plopped down lazily on a couch. Hermione could have any guy she wants, why
    
    does she have to go for the one guy I like!' she thought sadly. "It's not
    
    fair!" she muttered to herself.
    
     "Life's not fair." said a voice. Ginny looked up to see Harry leaning
    
    against his Firebolt, in his quidditch uniform with a quizzical smile on his
    
    face. "Hey Ginny. Umm what's not fair?"
    
     "Uhhh...umm...er...that mark that Snape gave me in potions...(heh)
    
    totally unfair." lied Ginny. 'I've got to think of lies faster, or else he's
    
    going to think I'm slow in the head!' thought Ginny mentally scolding
    
    herself.
    
     Harry raised one eyebrow so high up it got lost in his unkept black
    
    hair, "Yeah, Snape's a daft, greasy haired git!" They both laughed at that.
    
    "So, Ginny tomorrow's the Hogsmeade trip. Want to go with me?"
    
     Excitement jolted through Ginny's body, her mind searched frantically
    
    for words that made sense. "Bethatwouldgreat!" she squeaked holding her
    
    burning hot cheeks and looking away from those sea green eyes.
    
     "Huh?"
    
     Ginny looked up and started hyperventilating, "I-(huff)-said
    
    that-(huff)-would-(huff)-be great!"
    
     "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Ginny. Meet you right here, bye!" said
    
    Harry as he turned to leave for practice.
    
     Ginny waited until the portrait door closed. Looking around the room to
    
    make sure no one was there she turned her back to the door and pumped her
    
    arms in triumph. "YES!! YES!!" she yelling loudly. She bouced around her a
    
    couple minutes then stopped and turned around to changed direction but
    
    instead came face-to-face with Colin. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Ginny.
    
    "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" screamed Colin. Ginny had never heard Colin
    
    scream before and she knew why. Colin either sounded like a scared little
    
    school girl or like Ron when an angry lawn gnome attacked his members.
    
    Either way, Ginny had to sit down or she'd most likely piss herself from
    
    laughing. "Ahem, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." said Colin
    
    sheepishly.
    
    "Right, Colin. I was going to piss myself...from LAUGHING! teased Ginny as
    
    she was finally able to stand up.
    
    "Anyway," Colin said in a desperate attempt to change the subject," why are
    
    you so damn happy anyway?"
    
     Harry asked me, he asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade!! Now he'll
    
    finally see how much he and I have in common and date me!! What do you
    
    think, Colin?" asked Ginny who realized that Colin had sudden gotten very
    
    quiet.
    
     "...Ph, well that's great because I'm going to be too busy studying to
    
    go with you tomorrow...that's why I came in here", lied Colin, "I hope
    
    everything works out the way you want them to." said the crestfallen
    
    photographer in an usually formal tone, he added a smile that looked more
    
    like a grimace.
    
     "Yeah so do I!", gushed Ginny, still on cloud nine and too high up to
    
    notice Colin's sudden change in mood, "finally!" she sighed.
    
     Colin chucked softly to himself it was a sad and it sounded hopeless. He
    
    looked up and forced a happy smile up from the depths of his already broken
    
    heart and said softly almost to himself, "Yeah, finally..."
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    To the readers(or Hedwig7up since she's the only one reading right now or
    
    has actually reviewed it. Go her!)There's more coming soon but not too soon
    
    because I'll be busy bringing up some grades and working on this super
    
    hard guitar project but I'll update as soon as possible. Laters.


	4. I'm in Love!

You probably think this is the next chapter...well, it isn't. And, I own everything in this chapter!! (hahahaha) turns out I'm not working on my guitar project right now...so the fic is coming very soon. Like...maybe tonight soon. Laters


	5. Ouch! This hurts as much as falling off ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Even with that, it's a 
    
    little hazy.
    
    Well, I'm back and well rested and also projectless...damn I'm going to
    
    fail. You might be asking yourself "what the hell is she talking about?!"
    
    (haha) I'm sure you don't know, or care! My friend Draggy made it safely
    
    back to her fanfic and all is well! *Draco walks in* Draco- hey there sugga.
    
    Snape's given me the day off and I thought we might...*jade dragon glares at
    
    him* Draco-yeah,yeah...they're still reading...bla bla bla. Me- well!
    
    Someone's a bit uppity today. Draco- Scarhead beat me again in quidditch so I
    
    went for a couple rounds of butter beer. Me- and how many rounds was it?
    
    Draco- 10? *hippcups* Me- unbelievable! *draco collapses on to couch*
    
    *Jade dragon grabs a black eyeliner and is smiling manically....*
    
    Chapter 4: Ouch, this hurts as much as falling off a broom and landing on my
    
    ass!
    
     Ginny was sleeping happily when the door creaked open and in came
    
    Hermione.
    
     Sighing contently, Hermione looked down on a woken-up Ginny. "Harry is
    
    such a great kisser!"
    
     Ginny grumbled sleepily, then her eyes snapped wide open, suddenly she
    
    was angry, real angry. 'But Harry likes me, that why he asked my to go to
    
    Hogsmeade on a date with him!' she reasoned confused. "What guy is it going
    
    to be next week, huh?!" hissed Ginny scathingly as her cheeks glowed a livid
    
    red.
    
     "What do you mean?!" asked Hermione sounding hurt and taken back.
    
     "I mean, why are you going out with Harry when you're just going to
    
    chuck him in two weeks?"
    
     "It's all because of those other guys, right? It's not like that. I'm
    
    trying to find that special guy out there that's just for me."
    
     "I guess you plan to go through the whole student body to find
    
    out?...You know I liked Harry since practically forever and you went for him
    
    deliberately! Maybe you belong in Slytherin, you're already good at snaking!
    
    You-you SLUT!" sputtered Ginny in full rage.
    
     "You liked Harry? If we're such good friends why didn't you tell me?"
    
     "That's the problem, maybe we're not such good friends after all! Ginny
    
    had never been so angry in her life. She strided to the door then slammed it
    
    behind her, leaving Hermione alone in the now quiet room. Hermione plopped
    
    on to her bed and took the picture frame off her bed-side table. It was a
    
    picture of her and Ginny waving happily and wearing identical necklaces; two
    
    unicorns on their hind legs encircling a glass gem, her was red while
    
    Ginny's was gold. They were standing in front of of the quidditch pitch the
    
    day when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. Downstairs, Ginny was staring
    
    intensely at the roaring fireplace and holding a single photo in her hand...
    
     The next day, Ginny got up from the couch she slept on the pervious
    
    night and went up stairs to get ready for Harry. She slipped in to her room
    
    to find Hermione was already up. 'Good.' she thought as she didn't want to
    
    face Hermione today. Ginny pointed her wand at her hair and muttered
    
    something that made red sparkles burst from her wand and made her straight
    
    hair into soft ringlets that fell smoothly down her back. she smiled
    
    satisfied and made her way downstairs to meet Harry.
    
     "Hey Harry, I'm here." said Ginny, legs shaking with an overwhelming
    
    sense of pure ecstasy. She clutched the gold and scarlet necklace she made
    
    for him tightly in her pocket. "Harry, I-I ma-" started Ginny as she pulled
    
    the necklace out.
    
     "Harrrryyyy! Over here!" exclaimed a voice, a familiar voice. It was
    
    Hermione, walking up to them. "Oh, you."
    
    she said a cold voice eyeing Ginny dangerously.
    
     Ginny eyed her back and Harry watched as the two girls glared holes into
    
    each other. "Anyway," said Harry try to break the tension," Ginny's coming
    
    with us, alright Hermie?"
    
     "Sure." said Hermione. The word was cut quick and said sharply.
    
     Ginny sighed defeatedly. "I just wanted to say that I can't come. I
    
    forgot to tell you that I promised to help Colin study for a test...she then
    
    added, voice breaking, "Sorry." 'How foolish could I have been!? Fuck! I'm
    
    such a berk!' thought Ginny frustrated. She rushed off upset to the library
    
    to find Colin. She had told the half truth, Colin was studying for a test
    
    but she didn't promise to help. Another aisle, no sign of him. The tears
    
    were threatening to pour. She then somehow found herself infront of Colin,
    
    tears flowing freely down her cheeks and dampening Colin's robes...
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    *draco wakes up* Draco- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! What the bloody hell did you do
    
    to me?!?! Ohhhh, I'm loving these egyptian eyes...the black eyeliner makes
    
    my cheeks look thinner...*draco prances around and poses for mirrors* Me-
    
    Draco, I think we should see other people...wait! You're hot! Nevermind!


	6. Wow! You've Been Here The Whole Time?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, except the plot. If you want to sue me go ahead, all you'll get is *digs into pockets* 4 pennies, 2 safety pins and a marble... Well if you've decided to read this far, congrats! you must like my story. *Ron walks in huffily* Me- Excuse me, who are you? Ron- Who am I? Who AM I? I'm Ron Weasely, best friend of Harry, I am! Me (mutter to self)- So that's the dorky little side kick (sorry, to all you Ron lovers...*sweat drop*) Ron-What? Me- Uhhh..erm..nothing. Why are you here anyway, Weasel...erm...Weasely. Ron- Well, I'm a little bit worried...you see, Harry got a part in your fic, Ginny's the lead, Colin's in it too, Hermione and-and...even that great prat Malfoy had a part!! I mean, what did Malfoy do to get an appearence!?!?!? Me- *shifting eye nervously*Uhhh...ermm... *turns back around to viewers* Well, please, please review if you like my story and- Ron- Oy! I'm not done talking!! Me- Yes, you are. *turns back and smiles sweetly* Laters.  
  
Wow...And You Say You've Been Right Here All Along?  
  
"Gigi, what's the matter??" exclaimed Colin, clearly not remembering he was in a library.  
  
"Wasn't supposed to be...like that." whispered Ginny, choking her sobs.  
  
"What, wasn't supposed to be like what?-shhhhh, it's o.k Gigi. Please, tell me."  
  
"It wasn't a date...I was just going to come along with", she whispered shaking her head slowly,"...with Harry and Hermione." she finshed with disgust.  
  
"Stupid wanker, I'll kill him."  
  
"No, hurting him won't change his feelings for Hermione. Oh Colin, I feel like such a fool!"  
  
"Harry's the fool."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Harry's the fool, if he can't see what an amazing person you are, then Hermione and Harry deserve each other," said Colin in a low voice as if it was a secret meant to be kept from someone. He used his thumb to wipe away a fallen tear on her cheek. Before giving her a chance to react, his face full of concern broke into a smile, "Gigi, come with me to Hogsmeade."  
  
"What? But you haven't studied a single thing! You'll fail your test."   
  
"So? Screw it, if that's what'll happen if I spend time with you, I'll fail all my tests!" he smiled as he messily swiped all the textbooks and notes off the table.  
  
Ginny laughed,"But if you fail all your tests you'll be expelled you silly berk!"  
  
"Oy! Keep it down, you two! Some of us are trying to study potions, not all of us are pratty Slytherins!!" yelled Ron from the other end of the room. The Slytherins glared at Ron with distaste. Ron tugged on the collar of his shirt, "Guys...Ginny, Colin...help." he squeaked as the gang of Slytherin circled around the only Griffindor in the library.  
  
"You coming or not, Gigi?" smiled Colin offering his hand to Ginny who gracefully took it and together they ran off to Hogsmeade. In the back of the library, all that could be seen is a bunch of Slytherins huddled in a tight circle and muffled squeaks.  
  
They came back happy from Hogsmeade and Ginny forgot all about the fiasco that morning.  
  
Ginny woke up the next day and wished she hadn't, the day she didn't want to arrive was here...Valentine's Day. She looked over at her clock it was already close to noon. She jolted out of bed and rushed downstairs. It was valentine card passing time, where everyone bewitched their valentine's to fly to the reciever. Ginny arrived to the table and saw a small pile beginning to build up. She sifted through the pile, most of them came from her friends but there were some from guys she didn't expect like Owen Cauldwell from Hufflepuff and certainly not any from the Slythrin table, she looked over at Malcolm Baddock, Graham Pritchard and Blaise Zabini and shuddered. When the card passing was over, all the students headed to their first period class. Ginny scanned the Great Hall for Harry, she still wanted to give him the necklace she to pain stakingly made for him. There he was...kissing Hermione, anguish welled up inside Ginny's little Grifindor heart, it hurt so much. A strong hand gngerly rested itself on Ginny's shoulder and Colin's soft voice floated into Ginny's ear, "It's alright Gigi, it's alright."  
  
After school, Ginny took a walk outside to take in the little sunlight that shone through the clouds. She stopped and saw them kissing, she quickly rushed behind a tree.  
  
"Ow, like stop it, Harry! You bit my lip...hey, i said-ow!!- stop!!" giggled Hermione.  
  
Harry laughed, "You look amazingly brilliant Hermie."  
  
"Don't I always?" said Hermione coyly.  
  
'Why bother with this love nonsense, it's bloody codswallop, it is!' she thought bitterly pulling the beaded red and gold bead necklace with the golden snitch pendant out and putting it gingerly on a branch of the tree.   
  
"Gigi!!" called a voice from behind her, she quickly looked over at the couple who were only fifteen feet away, they didn't even notice. She looked beck relieved, she didn't want Harry to think she was a stalker!  
  
"Colin, what is it?"  
  
"Here," he started to blush slightly, "I forgot to give you my gift." He smiled a little lop-sided smile. Ginny never say it before but Colin was kind of cute. Smiling, she opened the card he handed to her, red and pink rose petals bursted out and on the card it read in rich, fancy writing, Happy Crapentine's Day.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~Fin~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
*Ron steps into Disclaimer's lounge angrily he is covered in hex marks and has blue ear hair sprouting from him and his skin is purple* Ron- You! You bloody set me up! Me- What? I haven't the slightest idea what you're blithering on about. Ron-(scoffs) Don't play coy with me, I said I wanted an appearence, not a bleeding beat up scene!!! Me- Well, bottom line, you got your cameo. Ron- Look at me!! Me- I think you look...better. Ron- (trying to clean out his ear) What?! You think I look good in leather? *door opens, I walk out* Hullo? Disclaimer girl? Where are you? Turn me back!! Or I'll write a mean story about you!! *grabs pecil and paper* Now lets see...there once was a- oh shit! my pencil broke. Can you lend me one? Yeah you, the reader. What do you mean no? Come back here!! 


End file.
